Cold Love
by sylizen
Summary: The history of a beautiful and cold island close to the North Pole. Svalbard, an untouched land with rich natural resources, experiences an ugly reality of exploitation, insatiability, love and abuse, and broken romance. Norway/OC and Russia/OC


**Cold Love **

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

_June, 1596_

"Kapitein, ik denk dat ik zie deelstaat!" _(Captain, I think I see land!)_

It was true. There was a faraway glimpse of black-brown amid the white and gray. Land. Land came into view as the ship sailed forward through the dense curtain of fog. The ship's two captains and its crew were overjoyed at the discovery; this land would be a foretaste along with the generous reward that was to come when they return home from their expedition.

Willem Barentsz, the ship's assigned navigator, made his way toward the bow of the ship, as close as possible to survey the new land. He was pleased to be able to finally declare territorial ownership for the Netherlands, who was nonchalantly leaning against the front mast, arms crossed in contentment.

"Goede baan, Barentsz!" _(Good work, Barentsz!)_ he pronounced in his hoarse voice. He retrieved a chalk pipe from his coat pocket and packed his tobacco of choice in to the bowl. Then he took a few tries to light it, the chilly wind proving to be much of an inconvenience.

The fleeting aroma of vanilla was not wasted this time. Netherlands took a long drag from his pipe and exhaled the sweet smoke through his wind-chapped lips, commemorating the success and promise of fortune.

He watched as the mass drew nearer with the rising of the morning sun from the east. The ship descended into a narrowing fjord, where the scenery could be admired without the interruption of thick fog.

The land was barren but pristine. There was a stark beauty about the snow-covered mountains and terrain, strange and fair, which dotted the landscape.

The ship docked onto the rocky shore, and Netherlands was the first to disembark onto earth, solid ground at last. He breathed in the fresh unadulterated air of his territory and surveyed the panorama: the frigid blue waters of the sea behind, the towering majestic mountains ahead, and the abundance of ice, snow, and rock everywhere.

However, the pride in Netherland's expression was on the verge of fading as he realized how empty and lonely the land appeared now. There was not a sign or sight of life on this cold wasteland thus far. But fear not, he told himself, first impressions deceive, and he could feel the potential wealth hidden within, the untold treasures, riches, and natural resources waiting to be revealed. He just had to unlock the secrets of this uncharted land; it was his duty.

A majority of the crew remained on the ship, the uncertainty of exploring the unfamiliar land scaring them right off. Netherlands, Willem Barentsz, the ship's captains Jan Rijp and Jacob van Heemskerk, and a group of fearless lackeys from the crew set forth into the unknown, traveling deep into the mountainside.

* * *

As the group moved farther inland, they stumbled upon a low area of land. The valley was carpeted in a field of grass and various flora. A saxifrage flower rested against the side of Netherlands' boot. The sight was unreal. It was magnificent. This place wasn't so lifeless after all. The land resembled a geode; ugly, rough, and dull on the outside but beautiful, inspiring, and spirited on the inside. The shores were ice-covered and bleak, but this valley was stunning and bursting with life and color, the internal strength of the land.

"Kapitein Nederland, wat is dat ginder?" _(Captain Netherlands, what is that over there?)_ a younger member of the crew pointed out over the field. Thoughts disrupted, Netherlands squinted into the distance indicated.

It was white. Was it snow? No, it couldn't be. It was moving, but it was hard to see. Everyone cautiously treaded forward toward the conspicuous-looking object.

"Een kind!" _(A child!)_ Another ascertained as the object became definite. Indeed the thing was a person. A child. It was a child sitting in a vast meadow of buttercups, playing with the flowers.

What was a child sitting unaccompanied, in the cold, doing here? The intangible thought had no answers.

Netherlands found himself walking into the field, alone. It was as if some unseen force was drawing him to the child over there, the rest of the group watching fascinatingly. He felt a strange feeling run through his mind and senses, and couldn't help but wonder what it was that was making his legs move and arms swing. He decided to give up reasoning and just went along with his intuition. Netherlands kept going.

The crunching noise of bending stems and leaves under his feet eventually caught the child's attention, and it spun its head around.

Oh, it was a girl. A pretty little girl.

Her curious eyes widened with each progressive step as Netherlands neared her. He stopped a few feet away from the little form now standing on the snowy grass.

The two stared at each, seemingly studying one another and admiring the novelty and peculiarity of the other. Her gaze did not falter for a brief second.

She did not appear to be afraid of him, so he took the final few steps and looked down at those large crystal-like orbs.

"And what might your name be, princess?"

The little girl's cheeks flushed a dusty pink as Netherlands crouched down in front of her, handing her a small purple saxifrage flower as they were face-to-face. She momentarily looked at the flower and gently took it in between her fingers. Then she clasped her hands behind her back, hiding the flower away.

"My... my name is Svalbard," she answered shyly.

Netherlands flashed a big, kind smile. "Svalbard, from now on I am your _grote broer_, ja?" (_grote broer_: big brother)

Her eyes shifted in thought, but her decision was quickly made. "J-Ja!" Standing on her toes, she reached up and lightly cupped both of his cheeks adoringly, the flower brushed against the side of his face as she expressed her immediate joy. "_Broer_!"

The single word echoed in Netherlands' ears. Her small hands had long left his face. He looked on at the wondrous little sprite, shining with a mysterious radiance, as she danced and twirled on the snow and field of buttercups, with the purple saxifrage in her hand. Little Svalbard's blue eyes were as airy as the skies and stars above.

It was a precious moment that would never be forgotten.

* * *

**And that was the beginning, it might've been a bit vague. But you will learn more about my OC is coming chapters. Oh, Netherlands is so brotherly :D I hope you will look forward to the rest of the story! Please leave comments/critiques/compliments/etc.**** as I am barely starting out.**

**Note: If I made any translation errors, please let me know. I do my best!**


End file.
